Blood's Bindings
by ConstantSnow
Summary: It's been three years sense Ichigo member of Urahara's gang fell in love with Byakuya of the Seireitei gang. With Hichi just plain gone, and the threat of a new demon clan showing a major standing can it all work out? Bya Ich, Ren Ura, Of Blood's sequel
1. Chapter 1

There's definitely something strange in the air tonight.....

"Oi Ichi wake up,"

Ichigo grimaced and opened his left eye. "What happened?"

"That creepy white haired bastard kicked your ass that's what," Renji said leaning over Ichigo.

"Shit," Ichigo put his hands on his head and sighed.

"Stay down for a little while longer," Renji said sitting next to me. "So, how've you been?"

"I'm fine.... for the most part," Ichigo said sitting up slowly and grimaced, his fangs ached from the loss of blood and he rubbed his jaw and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Renji asked.

"Well some fucking demon bashed my head in," Ichigo muttered sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," Renji said.

"Oh.... I haven't heard a word for him in three whole years," Ichigo said and Renji looked at him.

"Who?" The red head was confused.

"Hichi,"

"Are you sure he's just not....."

"Yea I'm sure Renji," Ichigo stood slowly and swayed. Renji stood quickly to keep Ichigo from falling, Ichigo felt himself blush feeling the broad chest behind his back, and the strong hands on his arms. He pulled away suddenly.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Ichigo thought.

"Are you sure you should be standing?" Renji asked.

"I'll be fine until we get to Urahara's," Ichigo said holding his side to support the broken ribs on his right side and sighed. "Come on,"

"I can't," Renji said and Ichigo looked at him. "We're fighting again, he won't let me into the shop,"

Ichigo chuckled shaking his head. "You can wait outside then," He added.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was twitching, his mind was going five hundred miles faster then the rest of his exhausted body. He was laying in Byakuya's bed, the elder vampire was laying sleeping next to the orange haired half breed, staring up at the ceiling.

This morning's fight, plus the strange what ever it was with Renji had him going, and he was thankful Byakuya didn't over react when Ichigo had told him about both things. Ichigo rolled over and put his head on Byakuya's cool chest, rolling his forehead over the marble skin softly. He felt a hand rest on the back of his head softly.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo pulled closer to Byakuya who sighed. "Don't worry, I don't care, it was just one of those things that happens when you're young," Byakuya messed with the wild orange hair under his fingers absent minded, something that he'd picked up sense they'd become lovers and was in no hurry to stop. Ichigo looked up and Byakuya smiled softly. "I know you still love me more then anything or anyone else,"

Ichigo's face flushed softly. "Yea," He leaned up and kissed Byakuya softly. "I love you," He muttered.

"I love you too," Byakuya replied placing a hand on Ichigo's cheek. "Go back to sleep, your body is still healing from that demon's attack,"

Ichigo closed his eyes and put his head back on Byakuya's chest and slept

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Byakuya, like always, was up before his younger lover, he stood on the balcony of his apartment, and watched the sun rise, only a few minutes later, Rukia came in and took his arm. He looked down at his treasured younger sister.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"You have been spending more and more time watching the sun rise.... Why?" Rukia asked, her voice not child like in tone like it's usual.

"It is beautiful," Byakuya said.

"Or is it because of the orange cast just before the sun actually rises?" Rukia asked with a playful smile. "You truly are in love aren't you brother?"

"Yes, I am Rukia," Byakuya said.

"You'll have been together three years in seven hours," Rukia sighed and pulled away, spinning so the skirt of her gothic lolita dress flared slightly, revealing the white lace under the black cotton. "Have fun brother," She said and was gone, leaving Byakuya slightly annoyed, but at the same time happy that Rukia had finally stopped trying to take Ichigo as her newest doll, he shook his head with a soft smile and looked back at the sun.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Renji was sitting on the roof of Urahara's shop, just over his lover's bedroom. He still hadn't been allowed into the house/shop. Urahara was still mad, saying something along the lines of his ass needing to rest. Renji groaned rolling his shoulder and laid back on the roof.

"Oi Freeloader,"

He looked up at Jinta leaning over him. "What is it?" Renji asked.

"Urahara said come inside," Jinta said and jumped off the roof a few seconds later. Renji sighed as he stood and walked into the house. Urahara was sitting at the round table in the main room and looked up at Renji as he entered.

"Sit," Urahara said and yawned.

Renji sat, glancing at Byakuya, who he hadn't sensed come into the shop. "What is it?" Renji asked.

"They finally have given us a name," Byakuya said tossing a metal case about the size of a deck of cards on the table. Renji looked at it. "Bounts," He said.

"Rather strange name isn't it?" Renji asked picking up the small case and examined it.

"We've dealt with strange things before," Urahara said. "But, we still need to be careful, Hitsugaya and some of the others have begun sweeps in the demon parts of the city, seeing if they can hear anything,"

"What do I do?" Renji asked.

"Nothing yet," Byakuya stood slowly and Renji looked up at him slightly confused. "Yamamoto would like you to come back to Tokyo for a few days, you've got things to talk about," Byakuya said. Renji couldn't help but shift nervously, the old man had always made him uncomfortable, but being the oldest pure blood in Japan, would make anyone feel that way.

"I'll be there later tonight," Renji said.

"I'll pass the message," Byakuya said and left. Renji looked at Urahara.

"What about you?" Renji asked after a while of silence. Urahara stood slowly and walked towards the back room. "Oi!" Renji stumbled up after him and stopped when Urahara's bedroom door closed in his face. "Kisuke, open the door," Renji growled. "Kisuke!"

"I'm going back to bed, beat it," Urahara's voice said and Renji gritted his teeth.

"It's been three weeks Kisuke," Renji said. "I already apologized and everything, what more do you want from me?"

"..."

"That's it I'm opening the door," Renji growled pulling the door open quickly and went in. Urahara was standing next to the bed, his shirt was off, and he stared at Renji. Renji gritted his teeth seeing strange marks on the torso of his lover. "What is that?" He asked.

"None of your concern," Urahara said pulling on his pajama shirt and turned his back to Renji to button it up slowly. "Go away,"

"No," Renji came up behind Urahara and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. "Tell me what the hell is wrong, or I won't stop until I've broken you," Renji placed his lips softly to the back of Urahara's neck. "We've been together 3 years Kisuke, you shouldn't hide from me,"

"I'm not a child," Urahara said. "I don't need you taking care of me," He tried to pull away, but Renji grabbed Urahara's arm and spun him around. "Back off Renji,"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Renji asked. "And what the fuck are those marks from?"

"Nothing," Urahara said. "You should get ready to go to Tokyo,"

Renji gritted his teeth and gave a low growl. "Not until you answer me,"

Urahara growled then, and lunged at Renji knocking him back against the wall. "Do not try ordering me around Renji, you'll only get yourself killed, now leave," Urahara said.

Renji stood baring his fangs as Urahara pinned him to the wall. "...Fine," He finally said and pushed Urahara away and was gone.

Urahara closed his eyes, his blond hair covering his eyes. "I hate when you spy on me Yoruichi," He muttered.

"I hate when you lie to yourself," Yoruichi moved through the window with ease. "Kisuke,"

"I'm not lying to myself," He replied.

"You'd never turn your fangs against Renji," Yoruichi said crossing her arms. "Why... after three years are you starting to get afraid, not everyone will hurt you, as long as you don't push them away Kisuke,"

"There's something in the air.... Yoruichi," Urahara said looking at her. "Can't you feel it?"

Yoruichi shifted, but didn't speak, eery silence filled the house and Urahara closed his eyes.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Ichigo walked down the streets, taking in the bright flashing neon signs of the district, Byakuya had told him to go out, enjoy the afternoon, sense Byakuya had a meeting with the other leaders of Seireitei and Ichigo was always bored being stuck waiting outside Yamamoto's door until they were finished.

He stopped in front of a glass display and looked at his reflection, wishing for the first time, to see Hichi staring back at him, with that creepy wide smile and yellow eyes, but it was just him, staring back at himself, looking strangely.... lost as people rushed past him, going about their daily lives.

Flashback

_Aizen leaned back against the wall holding the mangled mess that used to be his left arm, he was laughing as blood gushed from his torso, and ran down his chin._

_Hichi growled wiping the blood from his eyes and looked at Aizen in disgust. "Why won't you stay dead!" He roared lunging at Aizen who lunged to striking Hichi with his good arm, sending the orange haired hybrid into the stone floor. Aizen's foot landed on Hichi's back, breaking it, Hichi and Ichigo's voices both screamed out as Aizen ground his heel against the broken bones._

_"I cannot die because you're not strong enough to kill me," Aizen leaned down grabbing a handful of orange bloody hair and pulled Hichi to a standing position. "Now, send Ichigo back out, I'd really like to play with him, make him lick my wounds," Aizen's wicked smile didn't just anger Hichi, it pissed him off._

_"Burn in hell," Hichi spat pulling away, only to lung back at Aizen, sending them through the wall into the next room, a twisted heap of fighting mess._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End

Ichigo shook his head and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

His body tensed visibly, he'd been so lost in Hichi's memory that he hadn't noticed the white haired man step behind him, placing hot hands on his slender waist. The white haired man smiled, his dark red eyes glinting in amusement as he stared into Ichigo's golden eyes by the reflection of the glass.

"Do you like that guitar? You've been staring at it for the longest time," The white haired man said. Ichigo started to struggle only to have nails dig into the flesh over his hip bones painfully. "Don't fight, I'm not going to hurt you," He leaned down so his lips were grazing against Ichigo's left ear, Ichigo shivered, his ears had always been sensitive. "My name is Jin Kariya," He whispered seductively. "I've been watching you, what is hidden behind those lost eyes Ichigo?" He asked running his lips down Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo struggled, growling quietly, but Kariya held him firmly in place. "Get off me demon," He hissed, and Kariya smirked on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm much more then a demon," Kariya said, Ichigo's back arched as he felt fangs scrap down his neck, cutting just deep enough to draw thin lines of blood. Kariya licked the blood away slowly from one line, then the other. "Have you given your blood to your lover yet?" He looked into Ichigo's eyes again through the reflection, and smiled seeing the light flush on Ichigo's pale cheeks. "No? I'm surprised, could it be that he doesn't want to bind himself to you? Trade blood with you because you aren't a pure blood?" Kariya asked.

Ichigo felt dizzy, Kariya's breath was sweet, and seemed to invade his every sense, making Ichigo feel weak. "What are you doing to me?" Ichigo asked quietly, unable to raise his voice above a whisper.

"That's the thing about my people, we can seduce anyone, even vampires," Kariya said his lips floating just above Ichigo's.

Ichigo's body seemed to move on his own, his fangs grew out, and he opened his mouth leaning towards Kariya who smiled and put his fingers against Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo closed his eyes leaning his head down. "What are you.... why can't I..." Ichigo's mind felt like a haze.

Kariya chuckled softly. "All in due time," he said quietly. "I will come back soon Ichigo," He whispered and he was gone. Ichigo stumbled only to have a strong cool hand grab his arm. Ichigo's eyes snapped up and he looked up.

".... Byakuya," Ichigo muttered.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Byakuya asked, but he wasn't looking at Ichigo, but forward , eyes slowly scanning though the crowd.

"..... No," Ichigo said shifting his feet under himself and stood straight, but Byakuya didn't let him go.

"I should've sent someone to watch over you," Byakuya said finally looking down at Ichigo. "If anything would've happened to you I don't know what I would've done," Byakuya cupped Ichigo's face firmly and pulled himself to Ichigo.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said quietly. Byakuya leaned down and captured Ichigo's lips with his own. Ichigo whimpered softly, Byakuya's kiss was intense, and took Ichigo by surprise, but Ichigo relaxed and closed his eyes, and let his lips be assaulted by Byakuya.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

**End of Chapter 1**

**Ichigo:** When do I get to stop being a uke?

**ConstantSnow:** Never, sorry, but you're like uber uke in my head, get over it.

**Byakuya:**__Can I stop being mushy now?

**ConstantSnow:** *rolls her eyes* Review and Comment please!

**Disclaimer:** I **Do not** own Bleach or any related materials, I am and will always just be a silly fangirl with dreams. And I hope I've made other fangirls/boys happy with my crazed mind. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"Ichigo," A soft voice sang in Ichigo's ear and he squirmed and grimaced opening his left eye; he looked at Rukia sitting on the bed next to him, and the demon with blue hair that stood behind her, a white bone mask on his jaw.

"What are you doing in my bed Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"My brother asked me to watch over you," Rukia said quietly.

"He sent you away from the Seireitei compound to watch after me?" Ichigo asked sitting up.

"I'm not as helpless as you seem to think," Rukia said. "Besides, I've got Grimmjow to watch my back incase anything should happen," She watched Ichigo playfully as he got out of bed and walked towards the closet. "Do you always sleep in only boxers?" Rukia asked and Ichigo looked at her.

"Unlike you I have body heat, it's hard to sleep with clothes on, because at night my body gets hotter," Ichigo said tossing his clothes on the bed before grabbing a towel. "Can you wait outside until after I've showered and dressed?"

Rukia sighed and frowned. "I wanted to watch," She stood slowly wrapping her arms around one of Grimmjow's and lead her doll out.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the water and while it was heating up he again caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his eyes were becoming a brighter shade of gold, loosing all signs of having the demonic Hichi behind them, Ichigo ran his hands over his eyes then gripped the sink and sighed.

Flashback

_"Ichigo.... what's the one thing, you think you can't live without?" Hichi asked._

_Ichigo looked up at the sky, "Probably..... you, Hichi. You've been the one thing that's kept me sane all these years," Ichigo said._

_"If there was someone else to protect you, I'd go away," Hichi said._

_"Why?" Ichigo asked._

_"Because, I'm only here to protect you. That's why you made me, to protect you, when you couldn't do it yourself," Hichi said._

_"What if I don't want you to go away?" Ichigo asked._

_"You're young, you'll change your mind," Hichi said._

End

Ichigo shook his head and got into the shower quickly.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya sat across the table from Ukitake, he was chewing on the inside of his cheek, and the elder pure blood noticed, a small smile of amusement on his pale face.

"What's wrong Byakuya?" Ukitake asked leaning back in his chair.

Byakuya glanced at his elder, then looked away again. "I shouldn't be here, I don't need to be here," Byakuya said crossing his arms slowly.

"Where do you want to be Byakuya? Watching over Ichigo?" Ukitake asked.

Annoyance flashed on Byakuya's face, but vanished when he calmed himself, by closing his eyes and inhaled the unneeded air slowly. "You know as well as I do that the Bounts have staked a claim on Ichigo's head, I shouldn't be wasting my time on leads to dead ends, instead of protecting our assets," Byakuya said.

"So Ichigo's an asset now?" Ukitake asked and Byakuya glared at him. "Calm down calm down young Byakuya," Ukitake said chuckling. "You're protective of your lover, as well as anything or anyone who proves helpful to Seireitei,"

"It's obvious this snitch isn't going to show, I'm leaving," Byakuya started to stand until he noticed a nervous looking woman standing across the room, so he sank back into his chair, and the woman came over, her brown hair covering her eyes.

"I don't really have much time, but you should try looking here," She set a map on the table, an area circled on it. "That's where they're harvesting ,"

"What are they harvesting?" Ukitake asked.

"You'll know when you get there," The woman said and left quickly.

Byakuya looked at Ukitake. "I don't trust her," He admitted.

"Neither do I, but she's the only demon who's come forward," Ukitake said.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Ichigo stood on a large rock near the river just staring out, he'd finally ditched Rukia and that doll Grimmjow. He knew Byakuya was just looking out for his best interest, but Ichigo needed space and time to think.

Ichigo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, there was a sweet scent on the wind, and though Ichigo's body tensed in realization, he couldn't get himself to move, or open his eyes as arms wrapped around his waist slowly. "Don't fight," Kariya's voice whispered softly in Ichigo's ear.

"Let go," Ichigo said.

"I just want to hold you, feel the heart that races in your chest," Kariya brushed his lips over Ichigo's and the hybrid opened his mouth letting out a soft vampiric hiss that made Kariya smile. "Vampires are so like snakes you know Ichigo," He whispered teasing Ichigo's lips with his own. Ichigo felt helpless, unable to control his body. He opened his eyes and looked into Kariya's red ones, Ichigo frowned slightly, Kariya's eyes weren't as bright or clear as Byakuya's crimson ones.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo's body seemed to return to him, and he pushed Kariya back, and jumped off the rock, as Byakuya slam down on the rock where Kariya stood, and the ground and rock exploded, spraying dust and pieces everywhere. A body moved in front of Ichigo, and he looked up. "Renji? What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Shut up kid," Renji growled throwing Ichigo over his shoulder and took off running.

"Put me down! Byakuya's still fighting!" Ichigo said watching the blur that was Byakuya and Kariya exchanging blows.

"You'll only get in the way, Byakuya won't fight as strongly as he can with you around, you'd get hurt," Renji said dodging a car with ease and jumped onto the roof of a building and set Ichigo down. "We can watch safely from here, for now," Renji said.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. _"Hichi, I need you to come back, Byakuya needs your help,'_

Only silence in Ichigo's mind replied to him and the orange haired teen gritted his teeth and covered his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked.

"I'm just dizzy," Ichigo lied.

"I'll take you to Urahara's then come back," Renji said. He picked Ichigo up, more carefully this time, and took off running again.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya growled wiping the small line of blood that ran down his cheek and looked at Kariya.

"So you're Ichigo's pure blood?" Kariya mused wiping the blood from his arm "Rather disappointing, I thought the pure blood that has tamed Ichigo, would be.... stronger," He smirked and Byakuya growled and lunged at Kariya again punching the demon in the face, sending him flying back.

"You fucking bastard," Byakuya growled possessively.

Kariya laughed standing up slowly. "This has been fun, but I have to go, I think you should go check on Ichigo though, he might be in a bit of pain," Kariya said and took off. Byakuya wanted to follow, to kill Kariya, but he turned in the opposite direction and headed to Urahara's.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**End of Chapter **

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Byakuya could hear screaming as he got to the shop, and when he got inside something hit him like a train, surprising him as he fell back into the wall, and through it.

"Byakuya!" Renji rushed over and Byakuya looked at him confused. "Ichigo just started going crazy, Urahara's trying to figure it out," Renji had a large gash bleed on his forehead.

Byakuya looked towards the blur that had hit him, and realized now that _it_ was still _it_ was Ichigo who was thrashing around on the ground screaming in two different distinct voices that flowed together. Urahara sighed gripping the rope he'd gotten around Ichigo's voice tightly and looked at Byakuya.

"What the hell happened?" Urahara asked.

"Kariya," Byakuya growled standing up and dusting himself off. Urahara sighed again and picked the now limp Ichigo from the floor.

"I'll try and find out what happened before Ichigo wakes up again," Urahara said and vanished into the back of his shop, leaving Renji and Byakuya alone, both thinking of their own lover with concern.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Urahara leaned over Ichigo, examining two small scratches on the orange haired teen's neck in confusion. A wound that small would've healed itself instantly, but instead it seemed to be getting worse, purplish green lines that looked like spider webs spread from them, and Urahara knew it meant that it was infected, but just as confusing as the small wound not healing was the fact that it was infected, and growing worse right before his very eyes.

Urahara touched the wound and Ichigo screamed waking. Urahara jumped back thankful Ichigo couldn't get out of the restraints that held him to the examination table. When the door flung open Byakuya and Urahara's eyes meet.

"What did you do?" Byakuya asked looking at the struggling Ichigo on the table.

"Found the problem," Urahara said walking over to Ichigo, and Byakuya did the same on the other side of the table. Byakuya looked down at Ichigo who had tears of blood streaming down his cheeks, and was whimpering and shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" Byakuya asked placing a hand lightly on Ichigo's head.

"The Bount Kariya infected him with something," Urahara said picking up a large needle.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked.

"I need a sample in order to create an antidote," Urahara said putting the tip of the needle against Ichigo's neck. "Hold him still Byakuya," Urahara said glancing at Byakuya. "This is going to be very painful,"

Byakuya shifted and put his hands on Ichigo's chest leaning down and nodded at Urahara who pushed the needle into Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo started screaming again, the two distinct voices, both made Byakuya's unbeating heart sink, but he held Ichigo still, and watched as Urahara pulled the purplish green liquid from Ichigo's neck along with blood. The blood and the other liquid stayed separated, the blood floating on top of the strange liquid, Urahara stared at it as he pulled the needle from Ichigo. Byakuya had his eyes closed, trying to calm himself, after all listening to your lover screaming bloody murder would get to you, no matter what you were, or how old.

"I'm going to have to keep him here," Urahara said looking at Byakuya, who'd leaned down, and placed his forehead against Ichigo's. "I'll have Tessai clean the spare room for you Byakuya," Urahara added with a soft sad smile.

"I won't need it, I'm not sleeping while Ichigo's like this," Byakuya said pulling away.

"I understand," Urahara said. "Perhaps though, you should get some fresh air, Ichigo will be fine, the sample I've collected it large enough I won't need a second draw,"

Byakuya nodded slowly then kissed Ichigo's forehead and walked from the room. Urahara looked up, seeing Renji standing in the hallway, the look in Renji's eyes made Urahara falter for a moment then turn away quickly rubbing his chest slowly before walking away, into another room.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya stood in a grave yard, staring at a family headstone. Ichigo had shown it to him two years ago, it belonged to his family; mother, father, and younger twin sisters. Ichigo had told Byakuya that his mind always found peace after seeing them.

Byakuya was hoping for the same thing, but he doubted he'd be granted peace, after all even if he prayed to the Gods, they wouldn't answer a vampire. So Byakuya just stood, staring at the plain headstone and wondered what Ichigo's family was like, he'd been young when Ichigo's father Isshin had been a member of Seireitei, and didn't remember him much, just that he was loud, and annoying at times, but in all a good man. Byakuya figured Ichigo's mother would be beautiful and have the same eyes Ichigo did. Ichigo told Byakuya of his sisters, how one, Karin liked sports, and Yuzu liked to cook.

"I figured I'd find you somewhere strange," Byakuya looked up then shifted.

"Shunsui," Byakuya said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"We looked into that lead, the one you followed with Ukitake," Shunsui said.

"And?" Byakuya asked.

"Their collecting this," Shunsui held up a small vile, it had the same purplish green liquid as Urahara had pulled from Ichigo.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"It's a mineral wound in the bodies of high level demons, when crystalized and eaten it can turn even low level demons into one as strong as a pure blood," Shunsui said.

"What if it's inject in liquid state into a being?" Byakuya asked and Shunsui raised an eyebrow.

"It is too strong in liquid state, it would kill the being instantly as it entered the blood," Shunsui said and Byakuya bit his cheek. "Why would you ask something like that Byakuya, both demons and vampires agreed not to use '_Doku*'_ on each other,"

"Urahara found that same liquid inside Ichigo," Byakuya said quietly and Shunsui's eyes grew wide for a moment.

"Is he dead?" Shunsui asked and Byakuya shook his head, 'no'. "We need to clean Ichigo's blood quickly,"

"Ichigo's half demon though, what will this do to his other half?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know," Shunsui said. "I'l go inform Urahara," He vanished leaving Byakuya alone again. He looked up hearing thunder and felt rain fall onto his face.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around, standing against the fall wall.... it was him, only he looked different.

"It's been along while hasn't it Ichi?" The other Ichigo said, his voice was twisted and demonic.

"Hichi," Ichigo muttered trying to sit up.

"Sit still," Hichi said, "You shouldn't be moving around, you're pretty beat up,"

"Where have you been?" Ichigo asked as Hichi moved next to him.

" Sleeping," Hichi answered untying Ichigo from the bed carefully, tracing his white fingers over the bruises that had formed from the restraints on Ichigo's wrists.

"I thought Aizen killed you," Ichigo admitted looking down at Hichi who was working at the restraints on Ichigo's ankles.

"You had that little faith in me Ichi?" Hichi asked with a smile, revealing black pointed teeth and mouth.

"No, I just...." Ichigo bit his bottom lip. "I was scared,"

"There's no need for that," Hichi said helping Ichigo slowly sit up. "Now, how do you feel?"

"Tired," Ichigo said.

"Good, that means Urahara stopped it in time," Hichi said and Ichigo looked at him.

"How did you get out of my head?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll have to ask Urahara that," Hichi said helping Ichigo off the table. Ichigo stumbled, but Hichi held onto his waist, and kept him from ever reaching the ground. "Take it easy, this isn't a race you know," Hichi said helping Ichigo down the long hall and into the main room.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding when you said '_Two Ichigo's'_ " Yoruichi said leaning back on the counter.

"They can see you?" Ichigo asked looking at Hichi.

"I've taken him from you so now we have a vampire Ichigo, and a demon Hichi," Urahara said as Hichi helped Ichigo sit down. "That's why you no longer have a heart beat Ichi, and it's why Hichi has his own body now, because he has a heart to keep it alive,"

"But,... how do we get back into one body?" Ichigo asked.

"Haven't figured that part out yet," Urahara admitted, "I didn't even know if this would work, but I had to try something,"

Ichigo looked at Urahara. "You've got to get us back into one body Urahara,"Ichigo demanded.

"Calm down Ichi, I can protect you now, without you getting hurt, we don't need to rush this," Hichi said and Ichigo looked at him. "I've been waiting for the chance to actually touch you," Hichi reached out and put a hand against Ichigo's ice cold cheek. Ichigo closed his eyes and his head hung slightly. "It's going to be fine, you won't loose me again,"

Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned against Hichi, who wrapped warm arms protectively around him. "You'd better not be lying," Ichigo muttered.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya walked into the shop, hearing Urahara, Yoruichi and another familiar voice speaking, he went into the main room and froze.

"Byakuya I'm glad you finally came back," Urahara stood slowly and walked to the younger pure blood. "Ichigo's going to be fine now, don't worry,"

"What have you done you crazy old man?" Byakuya asked.

"Besides saving Ichigo's life? Finally meet Ichigo's other half," Urahara looked at the paler Ichigo. "It's Hichi,"

"Nice to finally meet ya," Hichi said, not looking up from Ichigo, who lay with his head in Hichi's lap.

"Ichigo's cold," Byakuya said shivering.

"It's because he doesn't have a heart anymore," Hichi said. "I've got the only one our body had," He looked up at Byakuya. "Ichigo's just a vampire like you now, I'm the demon,"

Byakuya growled and grabbed Urahara. "Fucking put them back together now!" He roared hitting Urahara against the wall.

"I don't know how yet," Urahara said. "This is the only thing I could do to stop the doku from killing them both,"

"You can't put them back together?" Byakuya asked in disbelief.

"I was working on that part years ago, but stopped. Sense I had this half done, and I knew that if I got the doku away from Ichigo's vampiric blood it'd stop killing him, I'd seperate demon from vampire, I didn't think about once the doku was back in safe levels how I'd get them back together. Would you have preferred I'd just let it kill Ichigo and Hichi?" Urahara asked.

"You could've put them into hybernation, it's been done before to stop poisons from killing vampires until a cure could be found," Byakuya said.

"I asked him to do it," Hichi said and Byakuya glared at him, "I can protect Ichigo this way without him getting harmed,"

"You're both the same being, any physical wound may not manifest on Ichigo's body, but he will feel it, and it's the same with you," Byakuya snapped. "You won't feel the injuries you get, Ichigo will. Any injuries to Ichigo's body he won't feel but you will,"

"A pure blood vampire is a better fighter then a pure blood demon, which is what Ichi and I are now, He'll be fighting, and I'll be feeling everything," Hichi said standing slowly. "I'm not stupid,"

Byakuya growled and his hands balled into fists at his sides. "I can't believe this, did either of you think for more then two seconds about this?" Byakuya asked.

"Are you really upset that Ichigo's better now?" Hichi asked.

"No!" Byakuya snapped. "I'm pissed that his heart beat is in your body, not his,"

"You really are that attached to Ichigo's heart?" Hichi asked and Byakuya shifted. Hichi looked at Ichigo still sleeping on the floor. "Then I'll make sure you'll get it back," Hichi said looking at Byakuya.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asked.

"I didn't think you actually loved Ichi.... I'm over protective you know, it's how I was made to be," Hichi said. "I know he loves you more then anything, as soon as he could sense you, his heart began racing in my chest," Hichi shifted and looked at Byakuya. "I can tell now, by actually seeing you, sensing you on my own, that you too love Ichi that same way,"

Byakuya shifted.

"Urahara, we have work to do," Hichi said looking at the blond.

"Alright," Urahara said leading Hichi into the back of the shop.

Byakuya walked over to Ichigo, and picked him carefully from the floor. Ichigo was like ice, even cold against Byakuya's marble cool skin. Byakuya kissed Ichigo softly and carried him into a bedroom, and laid him down.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

**End of Chapter**

Thanks for Reading, hope you've enjoyed.

**Hichi:** I am back bitches! Did you really think I died?

**ConstantSnow:** I didn't.

**Ichigo:** You don't count, after all this is all in your head.

**ConstantSnow:** True, but he asked a question.

**Byakuya/Ichigo/Hichi:** Smart Ass

**ConstantSnow:** Why thank you, now be nice and tell everyone good bye.

**......**

**ConstantSnow:** Well I've gotta stop the three some going on back stage before I can start the next chapter, but I'm gonna video tape a little of it first. Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo was staring out blankly at the city from the balcony of Byakuya's room, the orange haired teen had become almost mute sense loosing his heart beat, and he'd drawn away from everyone, even Hichi.

Byakuya walked out to the balcony and Ichigo looked at him, Ichigo was shivering, he knew he himself couldn't tell he was cold, but the still in his chest was a constant reminder and his body seemed to pick the human reaction for cold subconsciously.

"You should come inside, get some sleep before the sun rises," Byakuya said quietly

Ichigo looked past Byakuya, at Hichi who was standing in the shadows of the room. "Listen to him Ichi," Hichi said quietly, and Ichigo let himself be pulled into the room. Ichigo laid on the bed slowly, curling up into a small ball. Byakuya bit the inside of his cheek and pulled the blankets around Ichigo then leaned down, and touched his lips against Ichigo's forehead.

"Sleep well," Byakuya whispered then walked from the room closing the door.

"Urahara wants me to go back over to his place," Hichi said, and Byakuya looked at him, before pulling a bottle of wine of a rack in the kitchen.

"What do you want from me then?" Byakuya asked. "I told you that I didn't even want you to be here,"

"I had to be here, Ichigo needs me near him if you like it or not," Hichi said through gritted teeth. "I was just warning you, so you can tell Ichi when he wakes," Hichi said.

Byakuya slowly poured blood wine into a crystal glass in silence before he inhaled slowly. "Alright," Byakuya said quietly.

"I'll be back in a few days," Hichi said and left, when the sound of the beating heart vanished from the room, and stopped echoing in Byakuya's ears he gripped the edge of the island where he stood and gritted his teeth suppressing a growl of anger and sorrow. Even though he hated Hichi, Byakuya wanted the demon nearby, that way he could hear the beating heart that belonged to Ichigo buried deep with in the albino chest of Hichi.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Hichi walked down the streets, he'd hurried to get to Urahara's but once he was only a few miles away, he slowed. Sense Ichigo's recession into his mind that Hichi now had no way of getting into, Hichi was weakened, not physically, but mentally. He wanted to know what was going on in Ichigo's mind, to know the thoughts that Hichi had taken for granted for so long, but now left alone in his own thoughts Hichi was going mad. All Hichi knew how to do was fight and kill, all the other things; love, mercy, understanding, he'd learned from Ichigo, and now that their minds could not link, Hichi felt incomplete, because he was.

Hichi stopped and looked up at the sky, he could still see the quickly fading Northern Star and see the small sliver of oranges, purples, pinks and light blues as the sun started to rise in front of him. The sky was clear, not a stray cloud in sight, nothing, except a form hovering, it was male, and the scent Hichi picked up on the wind, told him it was a demon.

Hichi's body tensed and a shiver ran down his spine, he hated other demons, most of all because they wanted Ichigo, for some strange reason Ichigo attracted ever fucking demon from everywhere, and it irritated the hell out of Hichi. The form vanished from the sky, but reappeared on the sidewalk a few feet ahead of Hichi.

"Interesting,"

"What do you want?" Hichi growled.

"I was following my favorite heart beat, but I didn't find the body that went with it," Kariya smiled and Hichi growled again. "Can you tell me, where Ichigo may have gone, and why you have his heart?"

"You don't need to know a damn thing mother fucker," Hichi growled.

Kariya's smiled shrunk for a moment, but returned. "You look almost exactly like Ichigo, it must be Urahara's doing, let me guess.... He took the doku along with Ichigo's demonic heart and placed them in your body so it wouldn't kill Ichigo's vampiric half? After all fully demonic Ichi would be a bad thing, but you, you aren't anything to worry about," Kariya stepped closer and Hichi growled in warning and deepened his stance ready to lunge. " Don't worry you won't feel a thing," Kariya said. Something hit the back of Hichi's head, it wasn't painful, but he still slumped to the ground his vision fading as he looked up to see two other male demons leaning over him as Kariya walked over. "You must have been really distracted to have not noticed them," Kariya seemed to be talking really slow. Hichi tried to push himself up, but a large foot crashed down on his back, and everything went dark.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Ichigo woke with a sharp pain in his back and he cried out struggling against the bed. Byakuya rushed into the room and over to Ichigo who batted him away and stumbled out of the bed, only to fall against the wall.

"Ichi!" Byakuya moved over to him and knelt down. "It's alright, calm down," Byakuya wiped away tears slowly and Ichigo looked at him panting slightly. "What is it?"

"Hichi," Ichigo murmured. "He's in... ahhh!" Ichigo grabbed his side feeling his ribs crack under invisible pressure. "N-no," Ichigo pushed his forehead against the wall and his left hand clawed the ground, not only did Ichigo feel any pain Hichi was put into, but any other sensation like hot or cold. Ichigo felt his skin burn as something hot pressed against his right shoulder.

Byakuya was helpless, he could do nothing while Ichigo was put through torture even though he was barely an inch away. Byakuya stood slowly and grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it over Ichigo's shoulders before picking his lover up carefully. Ichigo squirmed in pain, panting hard, Byakuya had been wrong, the wounds physically manifested on Ichigo's body, Byakuya could see bruises form on his cheeks, his lip split and drip blood down his chin. Byakuya wasted no time, he headed for Urahara's.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Hichi struggled to push himself off the stone ground and look up Kariya who was standing over him. Hichi fought against the chains pinning him on his knees and growled up at Kariya.

"What do you get from beating the shit out of me?" Hichi asked.

"It's quiet simple, you may not physically feel the wounds, but Ichigo does. If I break you physically, I can break him mentally, and he'll come to me, to save you," Kariya said stepping over quickly and kicked Hichi in the jaw hard, sending a trail of blood and saliva from Hichi's lips.

Hichi grunted falling on his side, it didn't hurt him, it was just he knew it was hurting the hell out of Ichigo. "He's stronger then you think. He's gotten much stronger then he used to be, he won't come to you," Hichi said, but it was just him trying to reassure himself, but he knew Ichigo would come if Byakuya didn't keep him under lock and key.

"Why is that?" Kariya asked in amusement bending down in front of Hichi.

"You can beat me all you want, but you can't kill me, if my heart stops beating, Ichi dies too, and you loose what you were after," Hichi spit blood on Kariya's chest. "So fuck off, you ain't gonna win this,"

Kariya smirked standing up slowly. "I've lived for a long time you know," Kariya said walking towards the far wall. "I've seen what love, bonds of blood, connections of the heart, or connections of the mind can make people do, even demons, and vampires pure blooded or not," Kariya pulled a brand from the wall and stuck the tip into the fire place. Hichi shifted. "Would you like to know a secret Hichi?" Kariya turned to face Hichi.

"What's that?" Hichi asked squinting as he felt blood drip from his left ear. "My hearing's starting to go,"

Kariya smiled again and walked over to Hichi and bent down so their eyes were level, and they locked intensely. "Ichigo and you will just be icing on the cake I'm after," He gripped Hichi's chin and leaned down so his lips were against Hichi's bleeding ear. "Kuchiki Byakuya," He whispered. " A powerful and beautiful pure blood, not only just a pure blood, nobility of the Seireitei clan, he will make a beautiful addition to my collection. Just think of what I can accomplish with him locked to bend at my every will, I can take control of every vampire and demon clan in Japan, and moved west, just by adding him, and with you and Ichi, the vampires in America, Europe will stand no chance," Kariya pulled away and Hichi stared at him wide eyed. "Surprised I see, that's good. I've one last question, who do you think will show up first? Ichigo or Byakuya? Who will trade themselves first to save you?" Kariya asked and smiled as Hichi began to struggle more trying to break the chains that held him on his knees.

"Fucking bastard!" Hichi roared as Kariya walked over to the fire place and pulled the brand from the heat and walked towards Hichi.

"Stay still, or it will hurt more," Kariya kicked Hichi in the chest, knocking him onto his back. Kariya stepped on Hichi's chest and pressed the brand down on Hichi's neck.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Ichigo screamed clasping his hands over his neck and struggled against the bindings that held him down. Byakuya held Ichigo's legs as Urahara struggled to strap them down.

"Hichi!" Ichigo screamed, tears of blood running from his golden eyes spread wide in pain. Byakuya gritted his teeth, growling at nothing, Urahara strapped Ichigo's arms down and slumped back against the counter, Ichigo had stopped struggling as the pain subsided, just sobbing silently, staring up at the ceiling. Byakuya swallowed slowly and walked over to the head of the table and leaned over Ichigo, stroking the damp orange hair softly.

"Ichi, I'm here for you," Byakuya whispered, and Ichigo's golden eyes fixed on Byakuya's crimson ones.

"Bya-... kuya," Ichigo muttered. A shiver ran down the pure bloods spine and he leaned down putting his forehead against Ichigo's.

"I'm going to make the pain stop for a little while, okay Ichi?" Byakuya whispered. He reached down and grasped one of Ichigo's bound hands, lacing his fingers with the icy cold ones of his tortured lover. "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes," Ichigo whispered. Byakuya moved down and kissed Ichigo's neck softly. He opened his mouth, his fangs growing longer and hollowing out. Byakuya bit down on the cold neck and Ichigo gasped softly and his eyes fluttered closed as Byakuya drank slowly and deeply from his neck.

Byakuya drank until Ichigo's body stopped trembling and pulled away, thick bright blood running down his chin, his eyes closed as his head leaned back in satisfaction of having the concentrated blood of his lover still lingering on his tongue, leaving a cold line as it traveled through his system. With barely enough blood to keep basic functions a vampire needed to survive operation Ichigo's body shut down, and he slept. Byakuya looked at Urahara, who hadn't said a word the entire time.

"You'd better come back," Urahara finally said, understanding the determined look in the younger pure blood's crimson eyes. "Yamamoto would never forgive me if you get killed, or captured,"

Byakuya wiped his lips slowly and a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I'll be back with Kariya's head on a silver plate. He walked to the door, "you just figure out a way to put Hichi and Ichigo back together," Byakuya said

"Not a problem," Urahara said and watched as Byakuya vanished. The door barely open enough for Urahara to see the tattooed red head leaning against the wall outside the room. Urahara swallowed slowly, "... Renji, you can come in," Urahara said and the door slid open and Renji came in. "I have a lot to explain don't I?" Renji didn't answer just slid the door shut slowly, then walked over to Urahara.

"I don't care," Renji said wrapping his arms around Urahara's head, and pressed their lips together. "Just, don't push me away anymore,"

Urahara put his hands on Renji's hips. "You youngling are so strange," Urahara whispered.

"So are you elders," Renji said.

"I still will explain everything to you," Urahara said.

"You've got work to do, Byakuya won't be gone to long," Renji said and kissed Urahara again but only briefly. "We can talk later, I'm not going anywhere," Renji pulled away and Urahara sighed.

"Stupid," Urahara muttered and Renji grinned.

"I'm not the only one," He replied his grin widened as he watched light blush dance across Urahara's cheeks.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

**End of Chapter**

Thanks for Reading.

**Byakuya:** I'm no one's pet you crazy bitch.

**ConstantSnow:** But you'd make such a cute uke.

**Ichigo/Hichi:** *laughing*

**Byakuya:** I'm gonna fucking cut your head off.

**ConstantSnow:** I thought you didn't swear or loose you temper.... Fuck!!! *runs away*

**Kariya:** So, Ichi Hichi wanna go-

**Hichi:** Go suck a nut you freak, Ichi's mine

**Byakuya:** I don't think so.

**Ichigo: ** Where's the author?

**Byakuya: ***shrugs*

**Ichigo:** Well until we can find and revive Constant, enjoy this chapter, there are still a few more to go, until the end so keep watching. Bye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or related characters, remember this is purely fan-fiction, and is not related to the actual Bleach story or plot line. I know the characters are out of character and what have you, but again it's just a fan fic. If you don't like don't read it.

**Warning:** Chapters from here on out will contain themes some people will find disturbing, but I'll try to keep it low, but it's needed for the story, so please no underage readers or people who take high offense to things such as torture or rape, just as a precaution.

Again thanks for reading, Comment and Review, I take everything my readers tell me into consideration and appreciate all of it.

ConstantSnow


	6. Chapter 6

_**Flashback**_

_Hichi stumbled as he walked, he gripped his bleeding side that had a gash so large in it, you could see his lung struggling under his broken ribs. Blood ran down Hichi's mouth, and blackness threatened the edges of his vision. He could smell salt water, he was close to his destination when his feet hit the wood of the pier. Hichi tightened his grip on the thick brown blood matted hair of the decapitated head he held. The face of the head was so beaten and swollen determining what exactly the head belonged to, human, beast, or demon was impossible. Hichi was glad he'd beaten Aizen's face in that badly, Aizen's blood still caked his knuckles, dried and crack leaving a brown shield over his pale hands._

_Hichi leaned against the railing at the end of the pier heavily and it creaked and bent slightly under his weight Hichi managed to get his feet under him and stand straight. He roared up at the sky with satisfaction and threw Aizen's head far into the deep waves of the salt water, and watched as smoke formed as the demon's head hit the water and dissolved. Hichi panted falling against the wooden railing again, shivering as his body started cooling rapidly as a mix of blood loss and adrenaline diluting in his body. Hichi looked up at the sky, '_There's your sunrise Ichi, you're first sunrise free'_ Hichi said as one of his eyes returned to that of Ichigo's the white that surrounded beautiful gold iris, while his right eye remained the black sea around yellow iris._

_'_Hichi, we're both free now'_ Ichigo said._

_'_I guess so'_ Hichi said closing his eyes slowly. _

_'_ You've fought hard, you should rest, I can take over, get us back home'_ Ichigo said._

_'_We aren't going home just yet,'_ Hichi said through ragged breathing. '_Not until I'm a-able to protect y-ou again,'_ Hichi fell, the wooden railing that was holding him up snapped and Hichi fell into the cold salt water and was quickly taken out into the water by the tide._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**End**_

Hichi woke with a start and looked around, his body relaxed as much as possible in the situation of still being chained to the cold stone floor of Kariya's manor, somewhere in the basement. Hichi shifted himself into a sitting position and sighed leaning against the wall.

"So you're up, good we can get started again,"

Hichi looked up at Kariya who'd just walked into the room. "It's been three days, they would've put Ichi into slumber by now," Hichi said watching as Kariya started the fire in the fire place then lit torches all over the room one by one.

"I knew they would, but the wounds still appear on Ichigo's flesh, Byakuya still has to see them," Kariya pulled one torch from it's holder on the wall and walked over to Hichi. "You still have to live with the fact you're the whole reason Ichigo is in pain as well," Kariya smirked and swung the torch like a bat striking Hichi across the face. Hichi roared in response falling over panting hard and glared up at Kariya who chuckled. "Your type of demon doesn't have a weakness to fire, so the wound on you will be small, but vampires, they have a weakness to it, it may not be able to kill them, but the smell of burning vampiric flesh is quiet something Hichi, have you ever smelt it before? It's strangely sweet, tempting to eat as well," Kariya said as Hichi forced himself to sit up again, only to have the still burning torch swung across his face from the other direction. Hichi didn't fall over this time and lunged against the chains at Kariya with a roar, Hichi's black teeth growing sharper and dripped with what seemed like saliva until it dripped onto the stone floor below and began to sizzle and melt the stone.

"Fucking bastard," Hichi growled his chest heaving in his anger.

" What a nasty mouth," Kariya mused leaning down and stared at Hichi.

Hichi snapped his teeth at Kariya who moved back slightly and Hichi smirked. "Did I scare you Kariya?" Hichi asked. "Surly someone your power and intelligence is afraid of a beaten chained beast,"

"A beaten beast is always something to fear," Kariya said. "Beast are uncontrollable, and unpredictable," Kariya walked over to the wall behind Hichi and pulled something from the wall and walked back over in front of him. "That is why muzzles were invented," Kariya bent down and grabbed Hichi's face hard, pushing his fingers hard into Hichi's cheeks, forcing his mouth wide open. Something barbed went over Hichi's tongue and he gave a muffled roar. Blood quickly filled Hichi's mouth and he looked up at Kariya. "That won't melt from your venom, and if you move your tongue, try to speak or pull it out yourself, your tongue will get shredded, which means so will our little strawberry's and that won't be pretty now will it?" Kariya smirked and Hichi glared silently at him. "See even the wildest of beast can be tamed properly,"

The door opened and Kariya looked over his shoulder at the large man who stood there. "What is it?" Kariya asked.

"A pure blood as been spotted nearby," The man said.

A wicked grin formed on Kariya's face. "Good, send someone out to greet him, see what his reaction is," Kariya said and the door closed. "We will know if my Bount comes back alive, it's Ichi, but if my Bount is killed, it's Byakuya. Which one are you hoping for?" Kariya asked. "Oh that's right.... You can't tell me, how unfortunate," Kariya chuckled walking over and running his fingers over a closed cabinet before opening it slowly.

Hichi closed his eyes and concentrated, to see if he could feel the vampire, he shifted and exhaled slowly through his nose.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Urahara leaned over Ichigo, opening the unconscious teen's mouth slowly, revealing the blood filled mouth to him. Urahara sighed and moved away from the king sized bed Ichigo had been moved to, and out of the bedroom. Renji was waiting for him, arms crossed over his bare tattooed chest.

"You act like it's your fault, and it's not Kisuke," Renji said.

"I will always carry part of the blame for anything that happens to Ichigo, until either he or I are dead, I will carry part of the blame," Urahara replied walking into the back room and sat down at the work table. Renji stood against the wall next to Urahara's desk, and just watched Urahara work.

Renji liked it, the look on Urahara's face, the way his nimble fingers moved over what ever he worked on, the sighs that escaped from slightly pale lips.

".... Renji?" Urahara muttered after over an hour of silence.

"Yea?"

"...Never mind, it's nothing," Urahara said shaking his head.

Renji frowned, but knew not to press for more, Urahara would tell him when the time was right.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Byakuya growled pulling the throat of the young Bount away with one fatal slash, and watched as the demon fell to the ground. Byakuya looked up at the manor, he knew he was being watched, he wanted Kariya and the others to see he wasn't fucking around.

Byakuya started running towards the manor again, his blood lust had risen even more now that he had the young Bount's blood splattered across his face like war paint, and his eyes had turned from crimson to completely black, with killing intent lacing them.

He could sense Kariya, hear the beating heart of Ichigo that laid within Hichi's chest, it only increased his determination to kill every single Bount in the manor that he could get his hands on, making sure Kariya suffered the way Ichigo was suffering now.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Hichi growled, blood was running down his chin, and blackness threatened the edges of his vision from blood loss and pure exhaustion, it had been an hour, Kariya had vanished, and Hichi could hear fighting upstairs, he could also sense Byakuya, and for once the pure blood's power levels weren't calm and even, they spiked erratically and lashed out at everything.

Hichi was worried though, Kariya had just vanished, there wasn't even residual power floating in the air, it was like he wasn't even there to begin with, and Byakuya seemed to intent on killing everything he could get his fangs on to notice. Hichi was struggling harder against the chains now, and considering the deep cuts that oozed blood, his wrists were slowly slipping out.

The door slammed open with such force it flew off the hinges smashing against the wall opposite, and Hichi looked up. Byakuya stood, his long ebony hair sticking to his face and caked with blood, his eyes just as black as his hair. Blood splattered his pale skin, and his elegant clothing was tattered and torn revealing slivers of his perfectly toned body beneath, he just looked like a warrior.... No right now Byakuya looked like the God of War himself. Byakuya was made to be covered in blood and smell of battle.

Byakuya walked over and with two quick pulls removed the chains from the wall that bound Hichi and lifted him up in one arm. Hichi felt awkward, but was to tired to fight Byakuya right now, he didn't want to fight Byakuya right now, because Hichi knew, Byakuya could kill him with one finger.

Laughter snapped Hichi from near sleep and he looked around, Byakuya's eyes were also scanning. "_You've put up a beautiful fight Kuchiki Byakuya, I was right to choose you to lead my clan to domination,"_ Byakuya growled.

"Show yourself Kariya!" Byakuya roared.

"_That would ruin the fun of the game though wouldn't it Byakuya?"_ Kariya's voice echoed as his laughter echoed in the blood soaked halls. "_You did what I wanted, every last part, I told Ichigo when I first saw him, that my people can seduce any other being, even vampires, who are supposed to be the masters of seduction. I got you to do what I wanted Byakuya you are now mine to control,"_

Byakuya stumbled as a sweet smell filled the halls, dropping Hichi and grabbing his head. Byakuya roared slashing at the air and Hichi watched moving back as Byakuya fell to the ground still trying to fight weakly and Hichi watched the god like warrior fall before the sweet smell made him fall limp as well.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Ichigo woke, arching his back and crying out, not in pain, but sorrow, he knew he'd lost both Byakuya and Hichi at that moment. He began struggling against the restraints holding him to the large bed, and he broke free, sitting up.

Urahara and Renji rushed in and Ichigo looked at them. "Ichi? How did you..."

"Byakuya was taken," Ichigo said quietly. He stood then, and rushed past Urahara and Renji before they could react, he felt sick..... felt strange. When fresh air hit his face he dropped down on all fours had threw up black blood. Urahara and Renji froze at the door. Ichigo was shaking, he reached up and placed a hand over where his heart should have been and closed his eyes panting hard.

"Ichigo," Urahara said, but got no reply.

Ichigo stood then slowly, swaying back and forth as this arms stayed limply at his sides moving as his body did. Ichigo twisted strangely, his head back and slightly cocked as he looked at Urahara and Renji. "Kariya wanted Byakuya, and he got him, because of me," Ichigo said in monotone, his golden eyes vacant. "Hichi was captured, just because he and I are connected,"

"It's not your fault," Urahara said. Ichigo laughed hollowly and looked away.

"It's time I stop being so weak, I didn't used to be like this Urahara, you know that, I used to fight just for the hell of it. I killed just when someone stepped on my shoe. I was an arrogant bastard, but I was a **strong** bastard," Ichigo gritted his teeth and slowly balled his hands into fists. "Jin Kariya fucked with me, and got his laugh, now it's _**my**_ turn to fuck with him and get my laugh," With that, Ichigo had vanished.

"Should we go after him?" Renji asked and Urahara looked at him with the '_**Are you fucking kidding me**'_ look and snorted.

"You go ahead and get in his way, see what happens. That's the old Ichi, finally got him back," Urahara turned back into the shop. Renji glanced at the pool of black blood then followed Urahara back into the shop, sliding the door closed.

"Kisuke," Renji said and Urahara looked at him still pulling sake from a shelf along with two glasses. "You did good," He finished and Urahara snorted back his laughter again.

"I didn't do anything," Urahara said. "I just put the pieces of a broken youngling into a pile and waited until he'd finally pulled himself back into the right order. Ichigo grew weak after Hichi defeated Aizen, he thought he was safe then, and nothing in the world would ever reach him, he didn't care about what happened to those he cared about," Urahara sat down heavily and set the two glasses down and filled them as Renji sat next to him. "So now we wait until Ichigo comes back with Byakuya and Hichi, and we finish putting the last to pieces of the puzzle back together," Urahara tipped his small glass back and emptied it. When he pulled his cup from his lips, Renji's pressed his lips against Urahara's, it was their first kiss in months, and it was filled with angst, desire and passion. Urahara put his arm around Renji's neck and opened his mouth to let Renji's tongue in.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Byakuya woke, his head felt heavy, and the injuries he'd gotten two days ago weighed heavily on him. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, the sound of chains sliding on stone hurt his ears, and the dull light was the only thing welcoming in the room.

"It's about time you woke up," A voice drawled from the corner, it sounded slightly pained and Byakuya looked towards the voice. Hichi sat in the far corner, legs bent, arms resting on his knees, fingers laced together and hanging between his knees, and head cocked slightly to the left as it leaned back against the stone wall.

Byakuya flinched and put a hand on the back of his head then pulled away revealing fresh blood. "I wasn't hit on the head," He muttered and Hichi chuckled.

"Those Bount bastards made damn sure to drop you on your inflated head when they threw you in here after Kariya was done with ya," Hichi said and Byakuya's eyes moved quickly to his. "Don't worry, he didn't do anything** that** _creepy_, just cleaned the blood of ya, got fresh clothes, and put that nifty little collar around your neck. You're lucky as hell you were out cold for it, and that you heal faster then I do. It's got thirty fucking spikes that tunnel into your skin with barbs, so you can't pull the mutha fucka off," Hichi grumbled rubbing the blue collar around his neck and looked away. "You shouldn't have come to save me,"

"Shut up, I didn't come for _you," _Byakuya corrected.

"Ah.... That's right," Hichi tapped his chest in rhythmic thumping like a heart beat. "You came just for this,"

"I didn't need any other reason," Byakuya said standing slowly.

"Stupid," Hichi said. "Now look at what this stupid heart got us both into, locked in a tiny ass fuckin' room with each other, and no way out. No one's coming for us. Urahara wouldn't let Ic-" Hichi froze and looked around. "What the hell?"

"You were saying?" Byakuya asked and looked at Hichi.

"Didn't you feel that? That chill?" Hichi asked, Byakuya shook his head slowly. "It was fuckin' wried," Hichi muttered and suddenly felt sick. He gaged and bent forward and black blood spilled from his mouth.

Byakuya stepped back and stared at Hichi who wiped his mouth slowly with the back of a shaking hand. "What's wrong?" Byakuya asked.

Hichi shook his head closing his eyes. "...... Dunno," he finally managed, his chest was rising and falling with labored breathing and he felt exhausted, even though he'd only woke maybe twenty minutes before Byakuya had.

Byakuya shifted and moved towards the door, the chains around his wrists tightened when he was half a foot from the door, then the door opened, and he was staring face to face with Kariya.

"Why hello there Byakuya," Kariya said with a grin. "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful," Byakuya said. "Unchain me so we can have a rematch, now that you're showing your face,"

"All in due time Byakuya," Kariya said grabbing the collar around Byakuya's neck and forced Byakuya's to his knees with one swift easy movement. Byakuya growled looking up at Kariya who just seemed more amused then before. "You look good on your knees,"

"Fuck you," Byakuya hissed.

"As much as I know you'd be great in bed Byakuya I'd never dream of letting you top me," Kariya said. "I have however dreamed of topping you," Kariya gripped Byakuya's face forcing his mouth open. Byakuya growled and struggled more, when Kariya put his fingers in Byakuya's mouth, the vampire bit down hard, and got a satisfying snap from the four fingers before Kariya pulled away and kicked Byakuya in the neck, sending him flying back into the wall next to Hichi. Byakuya gritted his teeth and looked up at Kariya.

"You aren't going to get anything from me," Byakuya said. "No matter what you do to me,"

Kariya straightened himself and smirked. "Then I won't do anything to you," Kariya said. "I know where Ichigo is in slumber, I'll bring you his head,"

"Don't touch Ichigo!" Hichi snapped and Kariya slammed the door. "Good going fucker," Hichi snapped at Byakuya who was busy spitting Kariya's blood out.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing," Byakuya finally said.

"I fucking hope so," Hichi snapped closing his eyes again. "If Ichi dies, I'm going to haunt you,"

Byakuya chuckled and popped his shoulder back into place with a soft groan.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Ichigo sat perched in a tree, watching the demons that stood a few feet away, the old manor was in ruins, and looked a few hundred years ago, Ichigo could clearly sense Byakuya, Hichi and Kariya inside, as well as about nine or ten other Bounts inside and outside the manor. He was just waiting, he was in no hurry to kill anyone, he wanted each death to be slow, painful, and for the other demons to not know a god damn thing until it was to late.

Ichigo inhaled the cold night air slowly and closed his eyes before jumping to the ground, and grabbed the unknowing Bount before the other came back.

Ichigo threw the Bount against a large rock and listened to the sound of her back snapping, and the sound of her screaming. He was far enough away, that no matter how loud she screamed, no one would hear her, not anyone that mattered anyways.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked and Ichigo simply stepped on her shin hard, snapping the bone and pressing until it stuck out from her calf muscle into the frozen dirt beneath her. She screamed again and Ichigo smiled with satisfaction, _maybe some of Hichi was finally wearing off on him_. He repeated it on her other shin, only turned her leg sideways so the bone would jut from the side of her leg, then... snap followed by screams.

"I'm just delivering a message," Ichigo bent down his head cocked slightly, the woman stared into his eyes with fear.

"I had nothing to do with anything vampire," The woman said and Ichigo raised an eyebrow and stabbed his hand into her stomach, pulling it out quickly and licked his hand as she screamed again.

"I know," Ichigo said and stabbed his hand through her stomach a few more times. "But you're still one of them, and I'm making sure the boss man gets the message that he's fucked with the wrong person," Ichigo said and grabbed her throat to silence her screaming, his nails drew blood and Ichigo could feel the arteries in her neck snap and blood ran from her mouth, ears, eyes, and nose. He sighed, he meant to wait a little longer, but he stood letting the body convulse on the ground for a few minutes before picking it up, and throwing it over his shoulder and headed back for Kariya's manor.

It was time for the first message.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Oi, Byakuya something is going on," Hichi said jarring Byakuya from his sleep. Hichi had his ear pressed against the door. "A few of them seem to have gone missing, and one of them has been killed," Hichi looked at Byakuya. "Said the woman's body was hanging from the rafters on the porch,"

"It's probably just another demon clan starting a war. Demon clans are always fighting, they are like animals after all," Byakuya said shifting against the wall trying to get comfortable.

"They seem really panicked," Hichi said and Byakuya sighed and stood slowly and walked to towards the door, but it opened, making Hichi take a few quick steps back.

"It's time to put you to use," Kariya grabbed Hichi, who began to struggled immediately.

"Lemme go fucker," Hichi growled.

Byakuya growled and lunged, only to have the door slammed shut in his face.

"Stop fighting," Kariya said dragging Hichi up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Hichi asked.

"Just shut up," Kariya snapped, turning and punching Hichi in the face. "You're annoying fuck you know, if I didn't need you alive I would've killed you already,"

Hichi laughed "Well at least I'm doing something right," He grinned. "It'd be bad if ya liked me,"

Kariya pushed Hichi up against a wall and stepped between his legs, gripping the albino's throat tightly. Kariya was breathing hard and Hichi stared at him. "You look.... almost exactly like him," Kariya whispered and Hichi shifted. "It drives me insane, knowing that he's in my grasp but at the same time, I still can't touch him," Kariya's hand slid down Hichi's side, and gripped the pale exposed hip.

Hichi tensed immediately. "Don't touch me," Hichi growled.

"I've wanted to know, if his skin will feel like yours, or be softer," Kariya's lips ran down Hichi's neck and nipped softly at his nape.

Hichi squirmed but Kariya easily kept him pinned to the wall. "Get the fuck off me," Hichi growled.

"You're in no position to order me," Kariya growled and tore Hichi's shirt open and Hichi flinched and yanked a hand free and punched Kariya across the chin. Kariya punched him back harder and forced his knee against Hichi's groin almost painfully and Hichi gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. "You belong to me now Hichi, I can do what ever I want to you,"

"You said you were after Byakuya, but you still are in love with Ichigo aren't you?" Hichi asked

"I do not love him, I lust for him," Kariya said slipping his hand into Hichi's pants. Hichi tensed again and tried to pull away, but was only pushed harder into the wall. "I wonder if lust will glaze your eyes the same way they will glaze his," Kariya pumped Hichi's cock into a complete painful erection, pulling down his pants, exposing the albino completely; Hichi bit his tongue, leaning his head back against the wall.

"....S-stop," Hichi said grabbing at the wall behind him.

"Do you really want me to leave you this way?" Kariya asked.

The sweet scent invaded Hichi's senses and he groaned with pleasure, his head hanging. ".... F-fuck," Hichi gritted his teeth as Kariya pumped his cock harder.

"Let me see your face," Kariya said forcing Hichi's chin up. Hichi opened his eyes and glared at Kariya. "It's a pity your eyes aren't the same," Kariya said and forced his lips to Hichi's.

Hichi felt ashamed as he moaned on Kariya's lips and gripped Kariya's shoulder until his nails dug into the other's skin. Kariya's other hand ran over Hichi's hip and ran over his ass. Hichi jerked, but Kariya squeezed his cock painfully in warning.

" Don't do anything you'll regret," Kariya breathed in Hichi's ear. With that Kariya flipped Hichi so his stomach was to the wall and again stepped between the albino's long legs sighing with satisfaction as he pressed his covered erection against Hichi's ass.

"... Knock it the fuck off," Hichi growled pushing against the wall.

Kariya didn't reply but pulled his own pants down enough to pull his weeping erection from the confines of the cloth and when Hichi felt it against the small of his back he began struggling frantically. "I will not tell anyone of your tears Hichi," Kariya murmured and with one thrust entered Hichi.

The albino screamed throwing his head back, and clawed at the wall, tears streamed down his cheeks and he exhaled heavily trying to regain himself, but when Kariya thrust into him, he screamed again and let out a sob.

".... you fucking b-bastard...." Hichi managed.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Ichigo had just killed his tenth Bount, the body hadn't even cooled yet when pain shot down Ichigo's spine driving the orange haired immortal teen to his knees with a hiss of pain. He closed his eyes. "Hichi," he murmured, crimson blood tears slid down his cheeks.

Ichigo stayed on his knees for a while, until the pain ebbed and he slowly stood and grabbed the Bount's body and began ripping it apart, he was going to leave an extra message for Kariya.

Ichigo left the pieces of the body in a line on the front porch of the old house, and wasted no time in grabbing another Bount, he didn't waste time with torturing him either, just slit his throat so deeply only an inch of skin kept the head connected to the body. The Bount's blood sprayed the front door and parts of Ichigo's face.

Ichigo's entire body was covered in blood. He'd spent five days torturing and killing each Bount he'd gotten his hands on in different equally bloody ways and hadn't showered. The blood of twenty Bounts covered his skin.

Ichigo threw the body against the door and roared in pure hate. "KARIYA!!!"

But he got no reply, only his voice echoing around him. Ichigo shook his head and rushed from the manor quickly. He wasn't going to let anything Kariya did get to him. He had a plan and he was going to stick to it.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

**End of Chapter**

Thanks for Reading, comment and Review.

**ConstantSnow:** Wow, it wasn't all that bad right?

**Byakuya:** * fighting back laughter* No, not at all

**Ichigo:** Hichi won't come out of his dressing room now, good going.

**Kariya:** I quite enjoyed the scene. Hichi has an am-

**Hichi:** Don't fucking say it! *lunges at Kariya*

**ConstantSnow:** Oh dear, well can't say I didn't expect them to end up kicking each other's asses, they were just acting....

**Byakuya/Ichigo: ** You're an idiot.

**ConstantSnow:** I didn't even type out the whole thing, jeeze I even made it the least smutty rape I've ever written so bite me.

**Hichi:** You bitch, I'll bit it the **Fuck Off!**

**ConstantSnow:** *runs away*

**Ichigo:** It wasn't that bad, jeez has anyone seen what I've been put through by fangirls/guys?

**Byakuya: ***with a grin* Yes, and I have to say I enjoy it.

**Ichigo:** You prick

**Byakuya: ** Well that's all for this chapter, see ya soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo returned to Urahara's shop and slid the door open. Urahara stared at him. "What is it?" Urahara asked.

"I need a shower and fresh cloths," Ichigo replied dryly and walked past Urahara towards the back of the shop. Urahara gave a confused glance at Yoruichi who shrugged. Urahara went after Ichigo.

"I thought that you'd go just smash the hell out of everything, and bring Hichi and Byakuya back," Urahara said.

Ichigo shook his head and pulled the his blood stained shirt off as he opened the bathroom door. "That's what Byakuya did, look what it got him," Ichigo said turning to Urahara. "You told me once, to act differently then I think against an enemy who knows me well,"

"That's right I did, glad something I said stuck," Urahara said crossing his arms.

"My first thought was to go beat the hell out of Kariya, when I took off, I headed straight there, but I stopped. I spent an hour pacing in a park, then decided to act the way Hichi thinks," Ichigo said and turned his back to Urahara and turned the shower on. "Now it's a waiting game, I know I can handle the pain, I've done it before..... I want to know how long Kariya can go, knowing all of his people are being killed slowly and painfully, and that he's on the list," Ichigo said, and Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"But what about Byakuya and Hichi?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo didn't answer, so Urahara decided not to push his luck, feeling the harsh energy that spilled from Ichigo was enough to send shivers down the elders spine, and he left closing the door leaving Ichigo alone.

Ichigo pulled the rest of his blood soaked clothing from his slender form and stepped under the hot water. He braced himself by a forearm against the tiled wall and sighed looking down to watch the red stained water run slowly down the drain, feeling the tension in his muscles ease slightly, the pain in his lower back ebbed and he finally closed his eyes with a deep long sigh.

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ichigo stared out at the lights of Tokyo from the balcony of Byakuya's apartment, Byakuya's arms wrapped around his waist, his back to the strong cool chest of his older lover._

_Ichigo smiled leaning his head back on Byakuya's shoulder, it had been six weeks sense Byakuya and Urahara had found Ichigo on the beach and Ichigo and Byakuya fell back in love within a few days. Ichigo felt calm, relaxed, he wasn't paranoid that the whole world was out to get him. He just sank into the relaxing feeling, he didn't have to fight anymore. Aizen was dead.... Aizen was finally dead._

_"What are you thinking about?" Byakuya asked moving his arm so his hands rested on Ichigo's hips, and they rocked together slowly._

_"Nothing," Ichigo smiled, wrapping his arms up around Byakuya's neck, pulling his lover's head down slowly so their lips brushed against each other. "I love you," He whispered._

_"I love you too, Ichi," Byakuya murmured._

_How the two got from the balcony to the bed was unknown to Ichigo, but he didn't care, Byakuya's hands were on him now, that's all that mattered. The strong cool hands, the same hands that were vowed to protect him, now were slowly removing Ichigo's clothes with gentleness Ichigo didn't know a male could have. _

_Byakuya's lips brushed over Ichigo's nipple, causing him to gasp and arch into the touch. Byakuya smiled softly against Ichigo's warm skin and sucked softly on Ichigo's nipple, receiving a soft moan in return._

_"B-Byakuy-ahhh.....," Ichigo's toes curled and his hands moved above his head and gripped the pillow as Byakuya ran his tongue in circles down Ichigo's stomach to his thigh._

_"I've got you," Byakuya whispered._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End_

Ichigo shook his head and opened his eyes, bloody water still ran down the drain and he sighed. That had been the moment he'd gotten so weak, hearing those damn words come from Byakuya's lips. '_I've got you'_. It wasn't farther from the truth now, and it wasn't helpful at all, it wasn't really loving.

If you love someone, yes you take care of them, but you make sure they can take care of themselves when you're gone too. Byakuya hadn't let Ichigo do that, just pampered him, cushioned his life over the last three years; Ichigo was just as bad for letting Byakuya do it, and for letting himself do it.

Ichigo grabbed the soap and began scrubbing his body, until nothing but his pale skin remained, the bruises had vanished, so had all the other wounds sense he had drunk the blood of some of the demons he had killed. Ichigo exhaled slowly again and grabbed the bottle of shampoo and scrubbed his hair until it turned from muddy brown to it's orange color again. Then Ichigo again just stood under the now cold water with his arm up against the tile, he needed time to think of what his next more was, he knew Kariya would move soon, and there were only about five Bounts left not counting Kariya.

It was time for the next stage in Ichigo's mini war.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Kariya sat in a large arm chair on the opposite side of the room from the king size canopy bed where Hichi lay unconscious. Kariya had been sitting there, perfectly still for well over an hour, watching the strong albino's form trembling beneath the navy satin sheets_, _the albino stood out beautifully against the dark shine of the sheets, but Kariya didn't want the albino, even though Hichi was very beautiful, he was nothing compared to the slender lethal original Ichigo. Ichigo.... the one thing Kariya could not get.

Kariya had thought Ichigo would come blazing in attacking anything that moved, and it would be easy for Kariya to over power him. But Kariya couldn't have been more wrong; Ichigo was striking like plague killing painfully yet swiftly delivering messages with the corpses of Kariya's kin. It was like Ichigo had become the demon, while Hichi became the part of the orange haired teen that held nothing but the weaknesses.

'_Was it even possible for their minds to mix when they are apart? I thought..... that preventing the demonic and vampiric part to mix, that I'd easily win them both. But now Hichi is as close to human as a demon can get.... he basically is human, where as Ichigo has turned into the devil himself.'_ Kariya thought then looked at Hichi who groaned in his sleep shifting.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya was pacing like a caged wild animal, something was wrong, Hichi was brought back, and said nothing, just sat down and fell asleep quickly. Kariya also had a strange look in his eyes, the one a person gets when they thought what they had was good enough, but it wasn't even close to what they really wanted.

Byakuya could catch random senses of Ichigo, and what he felt both excited and terrified him, Ichigo was changing, becoming both demonic and vampiric, where as Hichi was just slowly fading into nothing.

"You've been pacing for over two hours," Hichi muttered and Byakuya looked at him. Hichi looked down, his white hair falling over his eyes. "What's got you so wound up?" Hichi asked.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked.

"Nothing," Hichi said.

"Don't lie to me, look me in the eyes," Byakuya said.

"So you can get into my head? I don't think so," Hichi said gripping his hands together tightly against his knees.

"Then tell me," Byakuya asked.

"It's none of your damn business," Hichi said.

Before Byakuya could answer the door opened and Kariya walked in, but stayed just out of Byakuya's reach. "What did you do?" Byakuya asked.

"It's a secret," Kariya said. "But I didn't come to speak to you about such trivial things Byakuya," Kariya shifted and lifted a small white and black gothic lolita dress.

"What did you do to Rukia?" Byakuya growled.

"Nothing, I just stopped by and borrowed this," Kariya said. "Rukia wasn't even home, it's rather sad, I would've liked to meet here, I heard she's rather breath taking, as well as twisted like I am,"

"Rukia isn't anything like you," Byakuya growled pulling against the chains so he could get closer to Kariya. "If you touch her, I will kill you,"

"I don't think you can honestly Byakuya," Kariya said.

The sound of an explosion caused Kariya to look up, as well as Byakuya. The energy that rushed at them pushed down hard on them. "....Ichi?" Byakuya murmured.

Kariya growled and darted from the room. Hichi stood slowly. ".... He's finally back,"

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Ichigo slid across the floor leaning low to avoid the attack of one of the remaining Bounts, his fingertips grazing the floor and he smirked and lunged cutting a long jagged line across the Bount's neck. Ichigo ran down the flight of stairs, jumping over the railing to land on the floor below and he growled seeing Kariya standing at the end of the hall.

"Finally," Ichigo said and lunged, colliding with Kariya so hard it sounded like thunder and the floor shook. Ichigo didn't hold back, he didn't think of how he'd fight now, he just went completely primal, punching, kicking, even biting with venom laced fangs and watched as Kariya slowly turned bloody.

Kariya fought back too, but he wasn't trying to harm Ichigo, just subdue him, but was failing.

Kariya finally figured out he stood no chance of getting his way with out seriously hurting Ichigo and jumped back, and slumped to a knee panting hard and gripping his stomach that was gushing blood. He looked up at Ichigo, red and black markings had formed on Ichigo's face, his hair had grown longer and wilder, he reminded Kariya of a beast fighting, and Ichigo was just that.

Ichigo shifted his feet and lunged again, hitting Kariya through a stone wall and they slid across the floor. Ichigo grabbed Kariya's arm at the elbow and wrist and pulled, removing Kariya's left forearm with a roar. Kariya cried out in pain, managing to get his leg against Ichigo's stomach and kicked the orange haired beast back.

Ichigo slid back a few feet and tossed the dismembered limp aside and licked the blood from his cheek with a long pointed black tongue. "Is that all ya got?" Ichigo asked, his voice had taken on demonic distortion, and made Kariya shiver. "Come on, you were all big n bad when you thought you really had Hichi under yer thumb.... Did you really think he was in that body any longer? All that's in that body now is a beating heart, all that's been in there sense you got him was fake," Ichigo's smile grew wide revealing pointed black teeth. Ichigo lunged and stabbed his arm clear though Kariya's body, and lifted him from the ground. "Fucking bastard, I got your ass now," Ichigo grabbed Kariya's neck and dug his nails deeply into the skin. Ichigo pulled Kariya down and but his lips to the other's ear. "I felt everything you did to Hichi's body, I saw everything through his eyes," Ichigo whispered twisting his hand slightly. "I was going to kill you quickly, but now I'm glad I've taken my time....," Ichigo took in a slow breath and twisted his hand more and Kariya gritted his teeth, bitting down on his tongue so he wouldn't scream as Ichigo's nails dug both into his neck and into his heart.

"I knew you'd kill me," Kariya said quietly. "I wanted to go out in a blaze of glory,"

"There's no glory in death," Ichigo said and grabbed Kariya's heart, causing the demon to scream. "No glory in your heart stopping," Ichigo squeezed the pumping organ until it slowed and he looked into Kariya's eyes, Ichigo's left eye became Hichi's, Ichigo's voice became echoed by Hichi's. "You should've killed me when you had the chance, I can see the regret you have now that your life is so close to an end, I see everything in your mind," Ichigo's other hand stabbed into Kariya's back and grabbed his spine.

Ichigo pulled, ripping part of Kariya's spine out as well as a still beating heart, and let Kariya's body fall to the floor in a blood heap. Ichigo tossed Kariya's heart to the floor and stepped on it, turning it into a thick red paste.

"_You got to soft," _Ichigo said walking from the room.

"_I know, it's your fault,"_ Hichi said tiredly.

"_You're vanishing,"_ Ichigo said.

"_I told you there would be a time you didn't need me any more,"_ Hichi said

"_Doesn't mean I want you to go away"_ Ichigo said.

"_I'm you idiot, I'm not really going any where,"_ Hichi said

Ichigo stopped in front of the room where Byakuya was with Hichi's body. He exhaled slowly and started to return to normal before he opened the door. Byakuya stood and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled, " You pure bloods are so helpless," Ichigo said and Byakuya grinned.

" You'll get over it," Byakuya said.

Ichigo shook his head and walked into the room and broke the chains. Byakuya pulled Ichigo against him, and pressed his lips against the Ichigo's. Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck and kissed him back. Byakuya bit his own tongue until it drew blood then slid his tongue over Ichigo's lips and into his mouth. Ichigo moaned drinking the small amount of blood hungrily and looked into Byakuya's eyes.

'_Are you sure you want to bind yourself to me?'_ Ichigo asked.

Byakuya replied by nipping the tip of Ichigo's tongue and drew blood which he drank quickly. Ichigo closed his eyes and pulled himself tightly against Byakuya. '_You shouldn't ask stupid questions, most of all stupid questions towards an elder'_ Byakuya ran his hands down Ichigo's sides and gripped his hips tightly. '_ I've missed this touch so badly,'_

_'We can continue later, I need to get my heart back into my body'_ Ichigo pulled away slowly and licked the small amount of blood from his lips.

Byakuya picked Hichi's body up slowly. "Let's go,"

†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω

**End of Chapter**

Thanks for Reading, please review and comment.

**ConstantSnow:** Ichi, you're scary.

**Ichigo: ** I'm not a pussy anymore thank god!

**ConstantSnow:** It's gonna be short lived, besides you and Byakuya have to consumate your vampiric wedding now y'know

**Ichigo:** Mutha Fucka

**Hichi:** Can I go home now? Am I done?

**ConstantSnow:** Not yet, you've got one last scene in the next chapter which will be one realllllllllly long flashback, but then again I might shorten it, cos I'm looking at the rough draft right now and damn it's boring.

**Byakuya:** The sex comes first right?

**ConstantSnow:** Well.... I haven't decided which I'm putting first.... We'll just have to see.

**Byakuya/Hichi:** Uke Ichigo up right now!

**ConstantSnow:** *looks around* Uh... we just lost our uke.... Oh dear, I'm really gonna have to start chaining him in his dressing room.... *walks away* OI ICHIGO!

**Byakuya: ** I know where he's hiding.... *walks off*

**Hichi:** So do I.... Hey Ichigo, you can come out from under the desk now.

**Ichigo:** Shut up, just tell those readers to go away

Alright thanks for reading the cracked out cast in my head and I'll start the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

_A young small boy, maybe seven or eight years old sat in the corner of a rather elegant white room. His knees were to his chest and head resting on his legs. His clothing was tattered and torn and his bright orange hair stuck to his face and was matted with dried blood in it. His pale smooth skin covered in thousands of small old scars._

_Not to far away a man stood, his brown hair combed back, dark brown eyes filled with twisted desire as he stared down at the trembling body. "Ichi, you've been sitting there for two whole days, don't you trust me?" The man said with faked concern and kindness, and Ichigo shivered at the man's voice. "I'm not going to hurt you," Aizen walked over and pulled Ichigo to his feet with ease and Ichigo looked up with tear filled wide gold eyes. "I'm just trying to clean you up, take care of you,"_

_'_He's lying, he's a monster, like the ones that killed your parents'_ A voice said._

_Ichigo swallowed slowly, as Aizen pulled him from the room to an joining bathroom. The bath was quickly filling with water and Aizen was smiling. He lifted Ichigo to sit on the counter and pulled his school uniform shirt off slowly. Ichigo flinched and whimpered, pulling away from the large hot hands that ran over his small chest._

_"Don't worry Ichi, I'm a friend," Aizen said looking into Ichigo's eyes._

_'_What are you doing? Don't let him touch you!'_ The voice in Ichigo's head made his ears ring and him slap Aizen's hands away._

_Ichigo's body felt wried, he felt sleepy and at the same time wide awake as he jumped off the counter, his body swaying....._

_When Ichigo woke up he looked around, he was in a warm room, in a large bed with fluffy sheets and it smelled like candy. He sat up slowly and looked around again. There was a blond man sitting in the corner, talking to a cat, and the cat was talking back._

_" Hey Kisuke, the kid's up," The cat said and the blond man looked at Ichigo, who's eyes got wide and he stumbled off the bed and towards the door. _

_"Hey hey, don't run off there's no need," The blond man grabbed Ichigo's arm and the small boy started fighting and screaming. "I'm not going to hurt you,"_

_" LIAR!"_

_That voice was not Ichigo's, he looked around confused at where that voice had come from, the blond man and the cat were both staring at him. "My name is Urahara," The blond knelt down carefully and let Ichigo's hand go. " I can help you,"_

_Ichigo swallowed and stepped closer to the door. "What are you?" Ichigo asked and Urahara raised an eyebrow in amusement._

_"I'm a vampire," Urahara said._

_"What am I?" Ichigo asked._

_"... Human," Urahara said. "I can give you a place to stay, clean clothes, you can go back to school, if you'd like too, or you can stay with me and Yoruichi," Urahara looked back at the black cat. "She's really nice I promise," _

_"The cat was talking," Ichigo whispered leaning towards Urahara a little, and when Urahara smiled Ichigo pushed himself back against the door._

_"Yes, she's a demon, she can turn into cats and a person," Urahara said. "A pretty lady," He smiled._

_Ichigo shook his head. "Vampires and demons aren't real, besides.... It's daylight and you were sitting by an open window. You'd have burnt up,"_

_Urahara chuckled. "I guess that's true," He said. "You're pretty smart for a little kid,"_

_'_Run away Ichi, this guy ain't right,'_ Ichigo looked around for the voice again._

_"What's wrong?" Urahara asked._

_"That voice," Ichigo whispered. "He sounds really angry,"_

_"Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Urahara said. "You're safe, I promise,"_

End

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around, Hichi's body still lay on the table, breathing heavily and fast like after running really hard, his eyes closed almost like sleeping.

Ichigo shook his head and ran his fingers though his hair, pushing it from his face, then he stood and walked slowly from the room and down the hall.

Renji was sitting in the kitchen, leaning back in his chair so the back hit the wall. "Mornin' " He said and Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"I guess," Ichigo muttered back rubbing his face.

"Urahara and Byakuya had to go to the Seireitei, they'll be back in a few hours though," Renji said as Ichigo sat down.

Ichigo closer this eyes and clenched his jaw, his head was pounding. "I already knew," He muttered putting his head against the cool wood of the table.

"So everything is still messed up huh?" Renji asked and Ichigo looked up at him. "In your head I mean,"

"Pretty much, but it's to be expected," Ichigo said

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya gritted his teeth, he was tired of just sitting here, he'd already given his report, and wanted to get back to Ichigo as quickly as possible, but Yamamoto told him to wait.

Urahara was still inside being 'talked' to and it had already been an hour.

When the door finally creaked open, Urahara came out slowly. "Your turn," He said and Byakuya stood slowly. "I'm going to head back, get started on putting them back together," He said and Byakuya nodded.

Byakuya walked into the room and the door slammed shut behind him, Yamamoto was sitting at a large rounded desk, like always a serious look on his face.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Urahara sighed opening the front door of his shop and walked in. He quickly found Renji and Ichigo sitting in the kitchen.

"Ichi, it's time," Urahara said and Ichigo stood with out a word and walked for the back of the store. "It won't take long," Urahara said to Renji who nodded.

Ichigo had already removed his shirt and laid on the table when Urahara got into the room. "There's no need to explain Urahara, just get started," Ichigo said and Urahara sighed and the nodded slowly.

"It's going to be painful, even after it's all done, after all I'm going to be killing you twice, at the same time," Urahara said.

"I'll be fine," Ichigo said.

"If you say so," Urahara said.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya could smell blood when he got back to Urahara's, he knew the scent automatically as Ichigo's, but didn't rush towards the smell, instead he forced himself to sit at the round table in the main room and close his eyes.

"How long have they been working?" Byakuya asked to the footsteps he heard.

"A few hours," Renji said. "Kisuke sent Yoruichi out a little while ago, said it's going as well as it can be,"

"I shouldn't be this worried," Byakuya said quietly.

"You're waiting while your lover is basically killed, just to be brought back to life," Renji said. "You should be worried,"

"I still love him, even without a heart, I'm just being selfish," Byakuya said and Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Ichigo wanted this too," Renji reminded, but Byakuya only shook his head and closed his eyes.

"It's not the same,"

Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†

**End of Chapter**

I know it's kinda short, and really gay, but this is where I end for now, it's taken forever.

Thanks for Reading, please review and comment.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo gasped and started coughing rolling slowly onto his side, ignoring the searing pain and beating in and on his chest.

"Slow down," Urahara put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "The wound hasn't healed close yet, so be careful,"

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to take deep even breaths, but that only seemed to make it all worse. "... Shit," Ichigo muttered putting a hand on his chest and leaned back and looked at Urahara.

"I told you," Urahara said with a frown. "Now lay still for a few minutes, then I'll get you into your bed,"

"Where's Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"Resting," Urahara said. "He's fine, don't worry,"

"It worked?" Ichigo asked and Urahara nodded.

"You'll have a rather nifty scar to go with it too," The elder vampire said chuckling. "Rather dashing,"

"You're so annoying," Ichigo said.

"That's not nice," Urahara said leaning over Ichigo carefully looking at his chest. "Well everything is hooked up and pumping properly so let's get you to a more comfortable bed," Urahara picked Ichigo up with ease and carried him from the room.

"I could've walked," Ichigo muttered blushing.

"Yea right," Urahara said. "You'd have fallen flat on your ass,"

"Shut up," Ichigo muttered as Urahara laid him on a large bed.

"Grouch," Urahara said walking towards the door. Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek and shifted.

"Thanks, Urahara," Ichigo said and Urahara looked at him.

"You're welcome," Urahara said then turned the lights off, and left sliding the door closed.

Ichigo shifted and within a few seconds was asleep.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Byakuya slid the door open slowly and followed the trail of light over the bed to Ichigo who was sleeping on it. Ichigo's heart was beating loud and strongly, and Byakuya could taste the heat coming from his lover's thin body. He walked into the room closing the door behind him and walked over to the bed.

"Stop staring at me, and get into the damn bed already," Ichigo muttered, then opened his eyes slightly to look up at Byakuya.

" If I do, I don't know if I will be able to keep myself from touching you," Byakuya said kneeling carefully next to Ichigo, then leaning over him.

"I don't see that as a problem," Ichigo said reaching up for Byakuya, only to have his hands grabbed and forced onto the pillow above his head. "What?"

" You should be resting," Byakuya said leaning down and planting light kisses down Ichigo's bare neck.

"I'm a fast healer," Ichigo said quietly.

"You're an idiot," Byakuya said running his fingers carefully over the long raised scar that started at Ichigo's left shoulder and zigzagged down to just below his rib cage.

"I'm not the onl-.... ahh," Ichigo closed his eyes, his mouth hanging open as Byakuya sucked on his chest.

Byakuya moved his hands slowly over Ichigo's hips, sliding the white pants slowly off his lower half. Byakuya leaned down and began to kiss down his lover's body, and came to a stop, sucking on the side of Ichigo's half erect cock. Ichigo moaned arching slightly into the kiss. Ichigo shifted, and looked down at Byakuya as he slipped his lips over Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo's heart began to race as he watched Byakuya suck him into a throbbing full erection. "By-... akuya," He managed, and Byakuya smiled sliding Ichigo's cock from his mouth. He moved over Ichigo quickly pressing his lips to his lover's. Byakuya's hand ran down Ichigo's hip, pressing slightly hard and Ichigo moaned against his lips, and Byakuya slid his tongue into the warm open mouth of his lover.

Byakuya unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, and licked slowly down Ichigo's neck. " T-take.... me," Ichigo pleaded and Byakuya's eyes fixated on Ichigo's. "... now,"

Byakuya shifted and slowly thrust into Ichigo who arched his back and gritted his teeth, muffling his cry. Byakuya took a deep breath as Ichigo clammed down on his hard cock quickly. He put his head on Ichigo's chest inhaling slowly though his mouth, taking the feeling of body heat on his tongue, feeling his fangs pulse and ache, from being so close to Ichigo's racing heart.

"I'm moving," Byakuya said and thrust into Ichigo, causing his lover to let out a long low moan that sent a pleasurable shiver down Byakuya's spine as he thrust.

Ichigo reached up and gripped the headboard with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Byakuya's neck, pulling the elder's lips down on his own. Byakuya shifted and thrust harder gripping the head board over Ichigo's hand tightly and putting his other hand on Ichigo's hip.

Ichigo's tongue scraped against Byakuya's fang, drawing blood. Byakuya's breath hitched and he tightened his grip on Ichigo's hip, his nails digging in slightly to the pale flesh. He pulled away panting. "... Fuck, Ichigo," Byakuya breathed blood and saliva connected Ichigo's tongue to Byakuya's lips. Ichigo's eyes were glazed over and heavily lidded, blush flushed his face, and he quivered as he panted. Byakuya groaned in pleasure and pushed his lips back against Ichigo's, biting his own lip so blood spilled slowly into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo moaned and drank Byakuya's blood that dripped onto his out stretched tongue as Byakuya pulled his lips away. " Mor-.. more," Ichigo pleaded, Byakuya thrust harder, hitting Ichigo's prostate harder then he had been. Ichigo cried out throwing his head back into the pillow. Byakuya took his hand away from the head board and began pumping Ichigo's twitching cock along with his own thrusting, feeling cum start to drip from Ichigo's cock, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Ichigo's again, kissing him messily and passionately.

Ichigo came first the sticky hot cream hitting Ichigo's chest and Byakuya's hand. Byakuya came soon afterwards, filling Ichigo completely, Byakuya laid on Ichigo carefully with a satisfied sigh and kissed the side of Ichigo's face, leaving Ichigo's mouth free so he could catch his breath.

"I love you Ichigo," Byakuya whispered pressing his lips to the hallow under Ichigo's ear.

"I love you too, Byakuya," Ichigo muttered.

"You belong to me, forever now," Byakuya said finally pulling from Ichigo who shivered and moaned softly.

"I know," Ichigo said facing Byakuya as he laid next to Ichigo.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Ichigo's loud," Urahara muttered shaking his head.

Renji looked at Urahara. " Maybe you should try making more noises," Renji suggested. "Stop biting the pillow, or my shoulder,"

"Don't patronize me," Urahara said. "Or you'll be sleeping at Yoruichi's place again,"

"That's not fair," Renji grumbled leaning back against the wall.

"Sex with you is embarrassing enough, don't tell me the noises I make aren't good enough," Urahara said. "I'm not used to being topped,"

"It's been almost four years now," Renji said and Urahara glared at him. "You'd kick my ass if you didn't like it,"

Urahara growled and lunged at Renji, knocking him on his back. Renji smirked and rolled over pinning Urahara to the floor. "Get off,"

"Gonna stop being pissy?" Renji said leaning down and brushed his lips over Urahara's exposed collar bone.

"N-no," Urahara said blushing and Renji smirked and kissed up Urahara's neck to his lips.

"Can't you be nice for once? Say you love me?" Renji asked.

"No, you prick," Urahara murmured and bit his lip to keep from moaning as Renji sucked on the nape of his neck.

"I love you Kisuke," Renji whispered brushing his lips over Urahara's.

"Bastard," Urahara whispered and Renji smiled.

They kissed softly and briefly first, then again more passionately. Renji shifted over Urahara and put his hand on the side of the blond's head. Urahara reached up and untied Renji's hair, letting the red locks rush over both of their faces. Urahara tangled his fingers in it and gripped tightly as Renji's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring every inch repeatedly.

Urahara closed his eyes and moaned feeling Renji's free hand run down his side, and rest on his hip. Renji pulled his lips away, and kissed down Urahara's neck, pulling Urahara's shirt open slowly to make a path down the fit torso belonging to his lover.

"Re-Renji," Urahara stammered and Renji looked up at him from just below Urahara's naval.

"What is it?" Renji asked, his cool breath made Urahara's skin tingle.

"I love you," Urahara whispered and Renji smiled.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Ichigo woke feeling sunlight on his face and groaned rolling over and buried his face in Byakuya's black hair that some how had come un-done in their escapades last night. Ichigo's entire body was sore, he was sticky and smelled of sex, and Byakuya was just the same, only most likely not sore, after all his body hadn't been the one '_abused_'.

_"_What is it?" Byakuya asked quietly wrapping his arm around Ichigo slowly.

"The sun's up," Ichigo muttered.

"I know," Byakuya said.

"Go close the curtains," Ichigo muttered.

"Just stay like that," Byakuya murmured. "Go back to sleep,"

"We smell," Ichigo said after a few minutes of silence.

"It happens," Byakuya shifted.

"Don't," Ichigo said.

Byakuya looked down at Ichigo. "I thought you wanted me to close the curtains," He said.

"I changed my mind," Ichigo muttered and Byakuya laid back the way he was. "I don't want you to move,"

"I can stay still forever," Byakuya said.

"So can I, if it's like this," Ichigo said blushing into Byakuya's hair and the pillow.

Byakuya smiled. "Alright,"

"I love you," Ichigo said.

"And I love you," Byakuya said closing his eyes. "Now go back to sleep,"

"Okay," Ichigo whispered.

Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†

**THE END!!!!!**

Thanks so much for reading, review and comment, and stay tuned for some other stories, including one that's just complete tripping crack that me and a friend made up at lunch!

**ConstantSnow:** Yay! It's done!

**Ichigo: **Finally!!!!

**Byakuya:** Don't think that means I'm done with you Ichi.

**Ichigo: ** I'm leaving *runs away*

**Byakuya: **Good bye everyone.

**ConstantSnow: **Have fun playing tag.

**Urahara: **I'm never being uke again, my back can't handle it.

**Renji:** But you're ass is perfect, you can't not be a uke!

**Urahara: **You cocky little bastard.

**Renji: **Nothing about my cock is little, you know that. *evil grin*

**Urahara: **Fucker.

**ConstantSnow:** Urahara used to be a uke before, but it was a long time ago.

**Renji:** Really?

**Urahara:** Keep your mouth shut you crazy bitch.

**Renji: **Do tell Constant, Please do tell.

**ConstantSnow: ** His seme was Kurosaki Iss- ***tackled***

**Renji:** My, Urahara can be evil. I'm gonna talk to Isshin.

*insert appropriate killing sounds hear*

**Urahara:** * clears throat* Well Blood's Bindings is finally over, stay tuned for other less demeaning stories by ConstantSnow, so until next time, Buh-bye. *waves*

Again Thanks for Reading, Review and comment.


End file.
